


Otra Oportunidad

by Killer_Miku



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Achilles is dead, Aveline & Connor are "good friends", Charles Lee is dead, Comedy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Haytham Kenway Being An Asshole, Haytham Kenway Lives, Parent Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac return to America
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Miku/pseuds/Killer_Miku
Summary: Shay encuentra a Haytham despues de la batalla con Connor y lo salva de la muerte.Después de un tiempo ambos templarios se enteran que Connor tiene un fruto del Edén en su poder y deciden seguirlo para arrebatarselo.Pero no siempre todo sale como queremos.ALERTA: spoilers de AC3, AC Rogue y AC Forsaken (libro)Los personajes no son míos son de Assassins Creed 3 y Rogue.





	1. La Tumba

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta es mi primera historia.  
> Acabo de leer Forsaken y he de decir que me rompio el corazón :'( entonces decidi y si Haytham no hubiese muerto y Shay y Connor se conocen?  
> Pues aqui esta loca historia.  
> La primera parte es el prologo del libro y el discurso de Connor tambien es parte del libro.

Nunca le conocí. No de verdad. Creía que sí, pero cuando leí su diario me di cuenta de que no le conocía en absoluto. Y ahora es demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para decirle que le había juzgado mal. Demasiado tarde para decirle que lo siento.

\-----

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte... desde que asesine a mi padre.

Un año desde la muerte de Achilles.

Un año en que di caza a Lee y por fin pude acabar con él hace unos meses.

Un año lleno de logros y arrepentimientos, pero sobretodo un año en el que he leído una y otra vez el diario de mi padre.

Incluso ahora sigo preguntándome lo que habría sido... pero sé que la respuesta a esa pregunta nunca llegará.

Hoy es 4 de diciembre, su cumpleaños, y pienso visitar la tumba de mi padre.

Por primera vez.

\----

Hace tres días

\- La próxima vez que piense en darme un susto como ese, no lo haga maestro Kenway.

\- Vamos Shay, no te parece emocionante la idea de estar hablando con un muerto.

\- Excepto que usted no está muerto gran maestre.

\- Pero el mundo no lo sabe, además ya no tienes por qué llamarme gran maestre Shay, el rito colonial ya no existe más.

\- Pero podremos renacer como el rito americano.

\- Shay ya estoy viejo y quiero vivir mis últimos días en paz, al menos concédeme eso, sabes tan bien como yo que para los templarios no existe el retiro y la única manera de salir es muriendo por la causa.

\- Pero usted no ha muerto, no puede abandonar la orden así por así.

\- Shay he estado muerto desde el día que cumplí diez años.

Nos quedamos en silencio, estoy seguro que Shay está furioso porque durante su tiempo ausente hemos perdido lo que con tanto esfuerzo y dolor logro arrebatar de las manos de sus antiguos hermanos, pero no es algo que yo haya deseado, la hermandad de Connor resultó ser más fuerte y peligrosa de lo que creí, pero igual de clemente, me enteré que los templarios más nuevos del rito, en quienes nuestras ideas aún no estaban tan arraigadas, fueron perdonados los que lo desearan y enviados con sus familias, tengo que reconocerlo, pero eso no quita el hecho sigue siendo un ingenuo.

Después de nuestro último encuentro, no logro recordar mucho después de las últimas palabras que le dedique a mi hijo, solo un leve murmullo de lo que estoy seguro fue idioma Kanien'kehá: ka, estoy seguro que fue Connor, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que dijo.

Días después desperté en una habitación desconocida para mí cuando Shay entró por la puerta explicándome que me había encontrado en el fuerte George muy malherido pero que mi cuello estaba vendado lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente para llevarme con un doctor quien expresó que a pesar del rápido actuar fue literalmente un milagro que siguiera vivo. Cuando por fin me recupere le pregunte a Shay donde nos encontrábamos y me explico que, en Canadá, al cuestionarle su motivo simplemente me dijo que la hermandad de asesinos era muy poderosa en EE. UU. y no quería arriesgarse a que nos cazaran conmigo en este estado.

Al regresar a EE. UU. en noviembre me entere que Charles fue asesinado, nadie sabía quién pudo haber sido, pero yo lo sabía muy bien y creo que Shay también; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que el rito colonial fue eliminado por completo, eso sin duda fue un golpe duro, el trabajo de mi vida y el cual defendí hasta mi último aliento... destruido por nada más ni nada menos que mi propio hijo, después de la furia inicial comprendí que no podía culpar al muchacho, ese era su propósito para el cual había entrenado y recordé cuando Shay y yo habíamos destruido el trabajo de la hermandad colonial acabando con los sueños de los asesinos de ese entonces... ¿karma tal vez?

Y aquí estoy con Shay queriendo disfrutar mis últimos años de vida sin tener que luchar por un propósito mayor.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora maestro Kenway?

-Voy a visitar mi tumba Shay.

*

*

*

Que curiosa es la vida, o tal vez era yo tratando de darle cierto sentido de ironía a la misma. Visitar mi tumba justo el día en que se conmemoran 57 años de mi nacimiento. Supongo que mi lápida tiene que ser una piedra con un simple nombre escrito y un par de fechas, seguramente una tumba que nadie visitaría dado que no creo que alguno de mis conocidos siga vivo... salvo Shay que sabe que estoy más que vivo.

Y aquí estoy, de pie ante mi lugar de descanso eterno.

Como dije una lápida simple:

Haytham E. Kenway

1725 - 1781

\- Se siente extraño?

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras tu propia tumba Shay?

\- Me causaría escalofríos por lo que definitivamente no querría verla señor.

\- He ahí tu respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué quiso venir entonces?

\- Quería encontrar algo - o más bien a alguien.

Creí que quizás Connor habría decidido mostrarme al menos unos respetos finales, pero creo fue mucho pedir. No sé porque me siento decepcionado dado que era yo quien quería que viera el mundo como es, frío, corrupto y para sobrevivir en él tienes que ser igual de despiadado, tal vez al final terminé logrando ese objetivo.

\- Shay vamo...

Crack

Escuchamos el galope de un caballo y nos escondimos en el arbusto más cercano que encontramos.

Escuchábamos las pisadas, pero en vez de desviarse se acercaban cada vez más a nuestra posición, ambos teníamos preparadas nuestras hojas en caso de cualquier percance, estaba listo para atacar cuando note que la persona misteriosa vestía una túnica blanca con azul.

-Connor - murmure para mis adentros.

\- ¿El asesino? - parece que no tan para mis adentros - En ese caso debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad - exclamó emocionado Shay, pero yo solo acerté a tirar de su brazo y negar con la cabeza.

Connor miro en todas direcciones como si nos hubiera escuchado y nos quedamos lo más quietos que pudimos y él siguió su camino no muy lejos de nosotros... frente a mi tumba. Veamos que tiene que decir.

\- Padre...

\- ¿Padre? - pareciera que incluso sin saberlo Connor sabe cómo fastidiarme.

\- Sí Shay, el asesino es mi hijo. Ahora hagamos silencio para que no se dé cuenta de nosotros.

No sé por qué, pero Shay me obedeció mansamente, creí que me reprocharía más, pero al parecer también sentía curiosidad por lo que Connor iba a decir.

\- Padre yo... - entonces se arrodilló y se sentó sobre sus talones para estar más cerca de mi tumba - He tenido todo un año para pensarlo y aunque no estás aquí aún no sé qué decirte - el sentimiento es mutuo hijo - Sabes tome el amuleto de Lee - había olvidado por completo ese detalle y sentí como Shay se tensaba a mi lado, si Connor aún lo tiene tengo que quitárselo como sea - Lo lleve por un tiempo junto al collar de mi madre y fue de cierta forma reconfortante tener algo de los dos junto a mí, pero se me ordenó esconderlo donde a nadie se le ocurriera buscarlo.

¿Ordenarlo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde lo escondió?

Después de decir eso se formó un silencio profundo. Creí que Connor se iría, pero solo se quedó contemplando mi tumba, desearía que esa capucha no estuviera en el camino y poder ver la expresión de su rostro.

\- Hoy fui a visitar las tumbas de madre y Achilles, necesitaba fuerzas para venir aquí - regresé un momento mi vista a Shay y vi en sus ojos asombro y un poco de tristeza seguramente al enterarse de la muerte de su antiguo mentor, su último lazo con la hermandad colonial.

\- Tengo algo para ti - ¿para mí? Que detalle, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor que me lo dieras cuando aún estaba vivo?, vimos como mi hijo llevó sus manos a su cuello y tomaba el collar que siempre llevaba - Ella me lo dio segundos antes de morir, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella pero creo que ambos se amaban a su manera y merecen estar juntos de alguna forma al menos - puso el collar alrededor de la lápida muy cuidadosamente y sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba, me dio un recuerdo de Ziio, el único que tenía de ella y decidió dármelo a mí - Ahora que están juntos , si es que existe un mundo más allá espero que ambos puedan ser felices.

Este niño siempre logra alguna forma de ponerme sentimental.

Recuerdo que cuando hablamos por primera vez en la iglesia, ambos mirábamos fijamente los collares que rodeaban nuestros cuellos como recuerdos únicos de ella.

\- Madre. Padre. Lo siento. Os he fallado a ambos. Hice la promesa de proteger a nuestro pueblo, madre. Pensaba que, si detenía a los Templarios, si podía mantener la revolución alejada de su influencia, entonces los que yo apoyaba harían lo correcto. Supongo que hicieron lo que estaba bien..., lo que estaba bien para ellos. En cuanto a ti, padre, creía que podía unirnos, que olvidaríamos el pasado y forjaríamos un futuro mejor. Creí que con el tiempo verías el mundo como yo lo veo, que me entenderías. Pero no era más que un sueño. Eso también debería haberlo sabido. Entonces, ¿no estamos destinados a vivir en paz? ¿Es eso? ¿Nacimos para discutir? ¿Para pelear? Hay muchas voces y todas quieren algo diferente. A veces ha sido difícil, pero nunca me ha costado tanto como ahora. Es muy duro ver corrompido, descartado y olvidado todo por lo que he trabajado. Diría que he descrito toda la historia, padre. ¿Estás sonriendo? - no - ¿Esperas que pronuncie las palabras que deseabas oír? - sí - ¿Qué te valide? - sí - ¿Que te diga que siempre tuviste razón? - tal vez - Pues no lo haré - que novedad - Incluso ahora, frente a la verdad de tus frías palabras, me niego. Porque creo que las cosas aún pueden cambiar. Puede que nunca lo consiga. Los Asesinos puede que luchen otros mil años en vano. Pero no nos detendremos. Compromiso. En eso ha insistido todo el mundo. Y yo lo he aprendido. Pero de forma diferente a la mayoría, creo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que llevará algún tiempo, que el camino es largo y está envuelto de oscuridad. Es un camino que no siempre me llevará adonde quiero ir... y dudo que viva para ver cómo acaba. Pero viajaré por él igualmente. Porque conmigo camina la esperanza. A pesar de que todos insisten en que dé la vuelta, yo continúo: este, este es mi compromiso.

Terco hasta el final, pero me alegra que sus convicciones sean tan claras y se vea atormentado por la duda como yo.

\- Sin duda es su hijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno ambos son igual de obstinados.

No puedo negarlo, pero tampoco admitiré que somos más parecidos de lo que creemos.

\- Encontré un fruto del Edén - el comentario de Connor nos dejó a Shay y a mí en shock - pero esa es una historia para otro día. Adiós raké: ni.

Connor salió del cementerio y se fue en su caballo, Shay y yo intercambiamos miradas rápidas.

\- Tenemos que encontrar ese fruto.


	2. En Busca del Asesino

He de decir que ninguna palabra puede describir como me siento en este momento. Quien diría que el gran maestre templario Haytham Kenway sería el padre del asesino de la hermandad americana. Yo no, pero sorpresas nos da la vida.  
Ahora mismo estoy en una posada con el gran maest... Con Haytham discutiendo que hacer a continuación, es cierto que su hijo no es como los otros asesinos... Por lo que me ha contado Haytham, pero eso no significa que no sea posible que cause alguna desgracia como la de Lisboa.  
\- Tenemos que arrebatarle ese fruto - dije, pero cuando vi a Haytham note que su mente estaba en otro lado y su mirada posada en el collar que su hijo dejo en su tumba, tal vez pensando en lo que sucedió en el cementerio.  
Entiendo que debe ser duro para él, no sé qué tan buena haya sido su relación con su hijo, pero de solo imaginarnos a mi padre y a mí en su situación me oprime el pecho.  
\- Perdón. ¿Shay que decías?   
\- Que tenemos que recuperar ese fruto.  
\- Buena idea - dijo condescendiente poniendo los ojos en blanco - pero como piensas hacerlo.  
\- Usted es el de los planes dígame.  
\- No lo sé.  
\- ¿Y si me acerco a él?  
\- Sí claro, porque Connor invita a cada templario que ve a tomar una taza se té y galletas - había olvidado su encantadora personalidad.  
\- Lo que quiero decir es que, seguramente Connor no sabe de mi existencia.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
\- He sido al único al que no ha cazado, y seguramente Achilles nunca debió haberle hablado de mí.  
\- ¿Por qué no? A ti es a quien más ganas tendría de eliminar.  
\- Tal vez para que su nuevo alumno no sepa sobre su gran fracaso.  
\- Tiene sentido, pero eso no nos garantiza que el desconozca de tu existencia, tendríamos mucha suerte de ser así.  
\- Yo hago mi propia suerte Haytham.  
\- Entendido - siseó sin ganas- entonces hagámoslo, pero te lo advierto Connor no es la persona más sociable que digamos.  
\- Cada vez se parece más y más a su padre - ignoré la mirada asesina de Haytham y proseguí - entonces ¿por qué es así el chico?  
\- Yo... No lo sé, tal vez porque perdió a su madre cuando era un niño.  
\- Muy bien entonces ¿qué le gusta?  
\- Tampoco lo sé.  
\- ¿Quiénes son sus aliados?  
\- Ahora que la revolución ha llegado a su fin no tengo la más mínima idea.  
\- ¿Es qué no sabe nada del chico?  
\- No sabía de su existencia hasta hace 6 años, bueno tenía una sospecha desde el 74.  
\- ¿Hace 6 años? - por dios - ¿y cuándo comenzó a hablar con él?  
\- Tuvimos una pequeña tregua hace unos 4 años. Trataba de convencerle de unírsenos.  
\- ¿Y qué paso?  
\- Cometí un viejo error.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
\- Cuando su madre y yo nos separamos fue por... Por mi culpa - Haytham tenía la mirada gacha - y Connor se alejó de mi por ocultarle la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre. Ambos se apartaron por mi equivocación.  
Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, solo se escuchaban las risas de los demás huéspedes y el movimiento constante de la posadera desesperada por atender a todos sus clientes.  
No sabría que decir, el rostro de Haytham permanecía impasible como de costumbre, pero había un pequeño detalle... Algo diferente ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? No sé cómo decirlo, pero no lo había visto así desde esa vez que hizo una breve mención sobre su padre hace ya tantos años.  
\- Entonces... - carraspeé - creo que ha de conocer la edad del chico por lo menos.  
\- Suponiendo el tiempo por el que nos separamos Ziio y yo tal vez unos...26 o 27 años.   
Bueno, al menos lidiaré con un adulto, espero que sea fácil de tratar.  
\- Muy bien lo buscaré mañana.  
***  
¿Cómo es posible que nadie en toda la costa haya visto o recuerde a un nativo americano con túnica blanca y armado hasta los dientes?  
Es un asesino sí, pero ya lo he buscado por dos semanas y no hay ni rastro de Connor. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.  
Cansado de seguir buscando fui al puerto, yal vez un pequeño viaje en el Morrigan me ayudé a despejarme. Mientras me dirigía mi barco observé como una nave llegaba al puerto, una nave que no había visto años, tenía ciertos arreglos diferentes, pero nunca la podría olvidar, la nave que siempre desee dirigir, la nave insignia de la Hermandad, la Aquila.  
Decidí esperar un momento junto al puesto de un vendedor de pescados, puede que solo sea un mercader que encontró la Aquila y decidió repararla para utilizarla, pero guardaba la esperanza de que Connor se encontrara en ella.  
La tripulación comenzó a descender cargando algunas cajas lo cual redujo mis esperanzas de encontrar al asesino, cuando la vi, la túnica del asesino, venía caminando con un marinero de quien sus arrugas y sus blanquecinas hebras hablaban de su edad.  
Se dirigieron hacia Martha Vineyard y decidí entrar también, paseé disimuladamente mi mirada y los vi conversando en una mesa en una esquina, un punto de observación estratégico, Connor podía observar la puerta, a todas las mesas del lugar y las sombras ocultaban su presencia. Chico listo.  
Fui a una mesa y al igual que el asesino me aseguré que mi presencia pasara desapercibida.  
Los dos hombres estuvieron discutiendo durante media hora. El hombre mayor había terminado ya con cinco jarras de cerveza mientras el joven no había probado ni gota.  
El chico se levantó y despidió del otro hombre. Terminé mi trago de un sorbo y dejé el dinero en la mesa mientras me disponía a seguir mi objetivo.  
Para ser un tipo llamativo el chico sabía como mezclarse. Muy bien había encontrado al muchacho, ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo acercarme?  
La respuesta me cayó del cielo. El chico se dirigía a un almacén donde traficaban personas y empezó a pelear con los esclavistas, y me dije, ¿por qué no echarle una mano?  
Fui junto a él y lo ayudé a desbaratar a la pandilla me dirigió una breve mirada y un asentimiento antes de volver a golpear a los maleantes, tenía una muy buena técnica, no me sorprende que casi acabara con Haytham.  
Cuando terminamos la pelea, liberamos a los prisioneros quienes agradecieron profundamente y los acompañamos hasta levarlos a un lugar seguro.   
Al fin solos, tal vez sea un buen momento para comenzar una conversación, el chico se giró y me miro de arriba a abajo, o al menos eso creo ya que no podía ver sus ojos tras esa capucha.  
Observe como dio un pequeño respingo y simplemente dijo:  
\- Gracias.  
Se fue caminando ligeramente más rápido que antes. Cuando lo comencé a seguir el dio un pique y echo a correr. Puede que estuviera viejo, pero no me iba a quedar atrás, perseguí al chico por calles, callejones, tejados, charcos, cercas. Puso una distancia considerable entre nosotros hasta que choqué con un guardia, no habría representado problema alguno de no ser que estaba acompañado por unos cuantos amigos suyos quienes comenzaron a rodearme como buitres a la espera de la cena.  
\- ¿Es que no respetas los colores de la libertad? - pregunto el uniformado con el que había chocado.  
\- Seguramente es un inglés que se quedó atrás – lo secundó otro.  
\- Vamos a enseñarle una lección al niño bonito.  
Esto era lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos, pero no me quedo otra opción más que defenderme.   
Se me lanzaron encima y esquivaba los golpes tanto como me permitía y los devolvía en cuanto veía la oportunidad, pero eran demasiados rodeándome por todos los flancos.  
De repente uno de los guardias fue tirado hacia atrás y pude ver a Connor entrar en la pelea.   
Estuve en shock por ese hecho durante unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que uno de mis atacantes conectara su puño en mi mejilla.  
Caí al suelo por el golpe, el tipo era fuerte y desde mi humillante posición vi como el chico se las apañaba para acabar con todos los hombres, pero visualice como uno se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda, me levante lo más rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo y tome al tipo por el cuello del uniforme y lo tire hacia mi juntando mi puño con su cara, deseando que fuese el mismo tipo que me golpeó.  
Antes de darme cuenta todos los tipos estaban tendidos en el suelo y Connor había vuelto a correr, ¿por qué ayudarme si me dejaría solo de nuevo?  
Lo seguí de nuevo, pero decidí usar una nueva estrategia, me fui por otro camino como si me hubiera equivocado, pero analizando las posibles rutas que habría tomado el asesino. Funcionó, el chico aminoró su marcha y después de un momento sin verme caminó por las calles de Boston como una persona normal. Me adelanté hasta un callejón esperando que llegara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiré de su brazo y lo arrinconé en la pared, el muchacho sacó su hoja oculta e intentó apuñalarme, pero me alejé lo suficientemente rápido para que solo causara un rasguño a mi vestimenta.   
\- ¿Qué quieres? - me habló el chico.  
\- Solo quiero presentarme y hablar un momento.   
\- Sé muy bien quien eres - bueno eso me sorprendió más de lo que creí - y estoy muy seguro que sabes perfectamente quien soy.  
\- ¿Cómo me conoces?  
El asesino señaló mi cinturón con el emblema del árbol.  
\- Había un cofre con un símbolo igual en la mansión. Cuando le pregunte a Achilles sobre el solo me dijo que fue de un alumno suyo, Shay Cormac. Nunca volvió a tocar el tema.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué huiste de mí?  
\- Porque sé lo que eres.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
El chico solo me dirigió una mirada severa como diciendo "¿en serio crees que te lo voy a decir?"  
\- ¿Entonces por qué no matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad?  
\- Porque el viejo me lo pidió - ¿que Achilles qué?  
\- Pero...  
\- Aunque si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, no pienso dudar en hacerlo, así que aléjate de mí.  
Dicho esto, el chico simplemente se fue, desapareciendo entre la multitud.  
Mi plan no resultó como lo espere, Haytham me va a matar.


	3. Infiltración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham y Shay planean entrar a la Hacienda para obtener el Fruto.

El plan de Shay fracasó, no es que eso me sorprenda pues es algo que ya esperaba de antemano.

\- En serio lo siento Haytham – juro que por unos instantes vi como si a Shay le hubieran crecido unas orejas gachas y una cola entre las piernas.

\- Por enésima vez Shay – suspire profundamente – No estoy molesto contigo, aunque ya te lo había advertido, que Connor supiera de tu existencia era demasiado obvio, pero gracias a tu imprudencia y tu choque con el chico es muy probable que esté más atento que nunca a su alrededor lo cual nos hará aún más difícil, por no decir imposible, arrebatarle el fruto al muchacho.

\- ¿En qué parte de eso no está molesto?

Bueno quizás estaba un poco molesto, pero quería alejar a mi hijo de ese artefacto del Edén. Conociendo a Connor, si se repite lo que sucedió con Shay estoy muy seguro que hará gran mella en su ser. Si el chico se quejó solo porque maté al hombre de Church, los soldados británicos y su mirada mostró profunda decepción cuando el reemplazo de Church cayó muerto a sus pies por mano mía a pesar de la promesa que le hizo al hombre; podría apostar lo que fuera a que, si por su mano mueren miles de inocentes, él nunca se recuperará.

\- ¿Tiene algún plan maestro Kenway? – dijo Shay interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos.

\- Dadas las presentes circunstancias solo se me ocurre una cosa – Shay se mantuvo en silencio y solo me miró expectante – Recuerdo que una vez me hablaste de Homestead, el hogar de los Asesinos.

\- No estará pensando en… - parece que entendió.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar? 

\- Sí, pero…

\- Shay no es momento de ser cautos – lo interrumpí - sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se trata de los artefactos precursores tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

La mirada de Shay se oscureció por un momento y supe que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en Lisboa seguían atormentándolo a pesar del paso de los años.

\- Ambos sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser infiltrarnos en la hacienda del viejo Achilles, pero también conocemos los riesgos de dejar un artefacto del Edén sin supervisión y que tan graves pueden ser las repercusiones de su simple existencia.

\- Muy bien Haytham – suspiro Shay - ¿Cuándo partimos?

\- Cuanto antes mejor.  
******  
Quería apresurarme en la búsqueda del Fruto, pero no esperaba que la nieve fuera un gran inconveniente, Shay se adelantaba a explorar el terreno saltando entre los árboles mientras yo me arrastraba miserablemente por la nieve intentando evitar hundirme en ella, era absolutamente humillante, debí haber escuchado a Ziio cuando trataba de enseñarme a trepar. Además, la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Cormac no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Habíamos cabalgado hasta la Frontera y Shay me advirtió que lo mejor sería continuar a pie evitando los caminos para no provocar un enfrentamiento directo con los asesinos que seguramente vigilarían los caminos, o al menos así fue en los viejos tiempo. De momento no nos habíamos topado con ninguna sorpresa desagradable, excepto con el hecho que el frío de la nieve traspasaba mi vestimenta.

Seguí el camino que tomó Shay intentando caminar sobre rocas para no hundirme, cuando Shay regresó todo agitado.

\- ¡HAYTHAM! – me gritó – Tiene que subir ahora.

\- Shay… - suspiré – Sabes muy bien de mi incapacidad para trepar ár…

\- ¡SOLO HÁGALO!

\- ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO PUEDO NO ENTIENDES?!

\- ¡QUE VIENE UN OSO!

\- Un ¿qué? – fue la reacción más tonta de toda mi vida.

Justo en ese momento escuché un gruñido que seguramente pertenecía al oso que mencionó Shay y el sonido de sus pisadas se acercaba cada vez más a mi posición, sin pensarlo me arrojé al arbusto más cercano.

No fue la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido pero mi cerebro parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones justo en este día, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y vi a Shay escondido en las ramas del árbol más cercano al arbusto en el que me encontraba mientras preparaba su hoja oculta; seguramente pensó que un disparo llamaría la atención, pero también si alguien encontraba un oso muerto por una hoja en lugar de una bala en las tierras de los Asesinos, sería muy sospechoso.

El oso tenía un pelaje negro y era increíblemente grande, ¿en serio podían tener ese tamaño? Era absolutamente ridículo pensar que un solo hombre podría con semejante bestia.

El oso se acercaba cada vez más a mi posición cuando comenzó a olfatear el aire, estaba listo para que el oso me atacara y Shay lo matara cuando sin aviso un haz blanco bajó desde las ramas hacia el oso.

Era Connor.

Le hizo una herida en el hombro al animal y se alejó, el animal enfurecido se dirigió a atacar a mi hijo, pero él lo esquivó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que hacía otra herida en el cuerpo del animal, la lucha continuó, mi hijo tenía gran habilidad para luchar con esa criatura y no tener daño alguno y decidí acomodarme para verlo mejor.

Grave error.

Al moverme, el arbusto en el que me encontraba también lo hizo y ese ruido distrajo por un segundo a mi hijo, pero solo eso bastó para que las zarpas del animal conectaran con el brazo derecho de Connor. Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo y mi mente comenzó a luchar entre la necesidad de ayudar a mi hijo o mantener mi presencia oculta.

Con suerte Connor se movió rápido, por lo que pude ver las heridas en su brazo eran profundas, mas no graves y me sentí aliviado; aunque eso no duró mucho, el oso se levantó en sus dos patas para arremeter contra Connor quien estaba de espaldas a un árbol sin oportunidad de moverse.

En ese momento estuve a punto de salir cuando de la nada se escuchó un disparo acompañado de un grito.

\- ¡CONNOR! – era la voz de una mujer.

El cuerpo del oso muerto cayó sobre mi hijo aplastándolo en el proceso y de cierta forma eso me dio gracia, ahora solo me preocupaba que muriera asfixiado por el peso del animal.

\- ¡Connor! – reprochó la mujer de antes quien cargaba una escopeta y por sus ropas deduzco era una cazadora - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me esperes cuando vayas de caza? No tienes que hacerlo tú solo.

\- Entendido, Myriam – se escuchó la voz amortiguada de mi hijo – Pero primero ¿podrías sacarme este animal de encima antes del sermón?

\- Mmmm… No lo sé – dijo la mujer cuyo nombre parece ser “Myriam” – Tal vez te sirva de lección – bromeó – Además eres muy fuerte, estoy segura que tú solo puedes con ello.

\- … Estoy herido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – bramó la mujer mientras se apresuraba a mover al oso de encima de Connor – Haberlo dicho antes, maldición Connor, es por esto que te dije que me esperes, te advertí que ese oso era peligroso. 

\- Era un peligro dejarlo suelto por más tiempo.

\- Sí, y mírate cómo estás – ella levantó a Connor y puso su brazo bueno sobre su hombro para cargarlo – Vamos con el Doctor Lyle, seguramente se va a enojar de nuevo contigo.

\- No esperaría menos del buen doctor.

\- Vamos te llevaré hasta los caballos, yo regresaré a por esta pieza. Ve directo con el doctor Lyle y si me entero que no fuiste con él, te las verás conmigo – lo amenazó.

Cuando se alejaron Shay bajó del árbol y yo salí de mi escondite mientras mirábamos el cadáver del oso con su sangre manchando la nieve. Me sorprende sinceramente el cómo Connor haga esto varias veces y aún se mantenga con vida.

Shay solo se mantuvo en silencio cuando una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, aunque no sabría interpretarla.

\- ¿Quién diría que sería su propio hijo, quien casi lo mata, el que lo salvaría de ese oso y no yo?

\- Muy gracioso Shay.

\- Bueno y ahora ¿qué?

No lo pensé mucho tiempo cuando decidí lo que haríamos ya que por lo que había visto la muchacha no parecía ser una Asesina.

Esperamos pacientemente, aunque no por tanto tiempo, cuando la figura de la amiga de mi hijo hizo su aparición entre la nieve dirigiéndonos una mirada cautelosa.

\- ¿Quiénes sois y que queréis? 

\- Buenas tardes madame – la saludé con una pequeña reverencia, acción que repitió Cormac – Edward, encantado. Y este es mi socio Patrick y pues vera, estábamos buscando un lugar para hospedarnos cuando escuchamos un disparo y decidimos investigar su procedencia, he ahí el motivo de nuestra presencia aquí, ahora si me permitiera conocer vuestro nombre.

\- Soy Myriam – respondió con cortesía la chica – Y si buscan un lugar para hospedarse hay una posada más adelante en la comunidad en la que vivo, los dueños son muy amables y el servicio es el mejor.

\- Muchas gracias señorita.

Terminando de conversar con la muchacha pude deducir que no había más Asesinos además de Connor en estas tierras, lo cual nos daba cierta ventaja. Seguimos, esta vez por el camino, hacia las tierras de Davenport y justo como nos comentó Myriam, había una posada y nos adentramos en la misma.

Para ser una posada, y vaya que había estado en muchas a lo largo de mi vida, era un lugar tranquilo que transmitía cierto calor, tal vez porque estábamos en inverno. Los dueños eran una pareja de ancianos que nos atendieron gustosos y fuimos a sentarnos en una mesa al rincón.

Estuvimos tranquilos descansando después de tantas horas de viaje, nos sirvieron dos platos de comida y una cerveza a cada uno, cuando comenzamos a escuchar unas voces que bajaban desde las escaleras.

\- Lo digo en serio Connor – no puede ser – En toda mi carrera como médico no había tenido un solo paciente que se lastimara tan seguido como tú y que para colmo lo haga cuando sus anteriores lesiones no se han recuperado del todo.

\- Doctor Lyle – dijo mi hijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa con el doctor, con suerte dándonos la espalda – Gracias.

\- ¿Crees que con un “gracias” se va a resolver todo? – reprendió furioso el hombre – Solo te pido que pienses más en ti – suspiro y tranquilizó su cuerpo – Tú has hecho tanto por cada una de las personas de la hacienda, pero nunca dejas que te ayudemos. Connor sé que es duro, pero de vez en cuando tienes que apoyarte en el hombro de alguien.

Eso sin duda suena como Connor. El muchacho ayuda y se preocupa por los demás, pero cuando se trata de él mismo se descuida.  
Por Dios, hasta yo me preocupo por el niño, tiene que aprender a ser más egoísta, no creo que sea tan difícil. Tiene un buen corazón, pero a veces es demasiado ingenuo.

Mientras el buen doctor seguía regañando a mi hijo como se supone que yo debería hacerlo, la bebida había hecho su efecto en mí. Le advertí a Shay que me retiraría un momento al baño y me moví lo más sigilosamente que pude para evitar que Connor se percatara de mi presencia.

Cuando terminé con mis necesidades me dirigí al lavabo para lavar mis manos cuando me vi en el espejo. Mi mirada no mostraba el cansancio que acostumbraba, mostraba cierta vida y alivio; y en estos momentos me pregunto si esta es la mirada que se produce cuando estoy cerca de mi hijo.

Los últimos meses me dieron tiempo para pensar, y puedo decir que, a pesar de todo, me preocupa mi hijo, no puedo decir que lo ame, pero sí que a mi muy retorcida y extraña manera él me preocupa.

Estaba tranquilo conmigo mismo secando mis manos hasta que mi paz se rompió por lo que escuché a continuación.

\- Creí haberte advertido sobre lo que pasaría si volvía a verte Cormac.

Maldición.


End file.
